Le temps d'un été
by Djiyae
Summary: Souvenir d'une vie, souvenir d'un amour passionné et éphémère. Retraçant la quête des reliques et des rêves de gloires et de conquêtes, d'Albus et Gellert, lors de l'été 1899. OS, yaoi slash AD/GG.


Titre : Le temps d'un été

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

Raiting : M

Pairing : Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald

Résumé : _Souvenir d'une vie, souvenir d'un amour, triste et passionné, l'histoire d'Albus et Gellert, lors de l'été 1899, retraçant leur quête des reliques, et leurs rêves de gloire et de conquête. __Deux jeune hommes fougueux, talentueux, intelligents, ambitieux... à en mourir._

Note : Spoilers sur le tome 7, drame.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! _

_Voilà un nouveau one-shot, sur un couple peu usité, Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore quand ils étaient jeunes._

_Nous savons tous comment débute l'histoire, et comment elle se termine. Mais voici, le récit complet de l'été 1899, à Godric's Hollow !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Pour mes lecteurs de Tentatrice amnésie, pas de panique, ce OS est fini depuis longtemps, je ne néglige pas l'écriture de TA ^^ ; je précise également que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu faire relire ce OS par ma beta, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes)._

* * *

_**Le temps d'un été**_

* * *

_Dans un soupir, le vieil homme referma l'ouvrage qu'il venait de terminer sur son bureau en chêne verni, patiné par l'usage. Encore un auteur qui pensait détenir la vérité absolue sur la magie, alors qu'il ne savait au final que si peu de choses à son sujet. Mais pourquoi les gens s'obstinaient-ils à lui offrir des livres alors qu'une bonne paire de chaussettes en laine lui aurait fait tellement plaisir ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de son image de grand et noble sorcier, si intelligent et si sage qu'il ne pouvait que passer son temps à lire n'est-ce pas ?_

_La vérité absolue… Lui aussi, il avait cru la détenir dans sa folle jeunesse… Avec lui, il avait cru qu'il pourrait changer ce monde, pour le plus grand bien… Le plus grand bien, des mots bien vides de sens, idée naïve d'adolescents, qui ne satisfaisait au final que leurs égos surdimensionnés. Eux, si jeunes, si fières, si puissants. Du moins, en étaient-ils intimement persuadés. Des fous, inconscients, imprudents et arrogants. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui résister ?_

_Comme à chaque fois que ses pensées s'égaraient vers un passé depuis longtemps révolu, il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une photo, jaunie et usée par le temps. Un jeune homme blond comme les blés lui souriait, son sempiternel pétillement amusé dans le regard. Ah ce sourire… La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su qu'il était perdu à jamais…_

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Gellert Grindelwald ! me salua l'adolescent blond en face de moi, avec un grand sourire, la main tendue devant lui.

Je fixai sa main, incrédule, mais poli, je le lui serrai en retour.

- Euh, bonjour, Albus Dumbledore.

- Je sais qui tu es, me coupa t-il immédiatement. Ma tante m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! s'écria t-il toujours souriant.

Il souriait tellement que c'en était presque douloureux. Je venais de perdre ma mère… Toute cette joie me mettait mal à l'aise… J'hochais la tête, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Je viens juste d'arriver, et j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir te saluer, et qu'on pourrait faire connaissance !

Cette fois-ci, je l'interrompis franchement.

- Ecoute, Grindelwald.

- Appelle-moi Gellert ! me coupa t-il de nouveau dans un sourire.

- Euh, oui, bon si tu veux Gellert, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, je ne suis pas d'humeur à…

- Je sais, me murmura t-il soudainement avec douceur.

Je le regardais avec étonnement, sa joie et sa bonne humeur avait subitement fait place à un sourire triste et compatissant… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentis la colère m'envahir.

- Alors si tu sais, laisse moi tranquille, dis-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne le voulais.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, je refermais la porte dans un claquement sec.

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

.

_Oui, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier… Il l'avait rencontré lors de l'été 1899… _

_Quelques jours après l'enterrement de sa mère, qui avait brutalement mis fin à ses rêves de gloire et à ses ambitions infantiles, le plongeant dans les affres des responsabilités et d'une frustration grandissante. _

_Terreau parfait pour ce manipulateur de génie, mais cela, il ne devait s'en apercevoir que bien trop tard…_

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

Je me retournais et fis quelques pas dans le vestibule, avant qu'un sentiment de remords persistant ne me fasse faire demi-tour. Je rouvris la porte, mais le jeune homme était parti. Je secouais la tête avec agacement, je ne savais pas qu'il était, ni exactement ce qu'il me voulait, mais je n'étais pas très fier de l'avoir envoyé baladé aussi rudement, c'était contre mes principes…

- Qui-étais-ce ? fit la voix d'Abelforth dans mon dos.

- Un nouveau venu… Grindelwald, il me semble, répondis-je sans oser regarder mon frère dans les yeux.

Depuis la mort de notre mère, une distance s'était installée entre nous. Abelforth n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il n'en avait l'air, il savait bien que je rongeais mon frein, à rester ici pour m'occuper d'eux. Et il me faisait bien sentir sa désapprobation…

Pensant que mon frère se contenterait d'hocher la tête, comme à son habitude, je m'apprêtais à remonter dans ma chambre, lorsqu'à ma grande surprise, il poursuivit la conversation.

- Ah oui, le neveu de la vieille Tourdesac…

Je me retournais avec lenteur, une lueur d'étonnement dans le regard, tellement que je ne pris même pas la peine de corriger mon petit frère sur sa remarque désobligeante sur notre voisine.

- Tu le connais ? demandais-je.

Abelforth haussa les épaules.

- J'ai juste entendu la vieille en parler avec Mme Dumarais, elle semblait tellement ravie que son petit neveu vienne lui rendre visite. Elle n'arrêtait pas de vanter sa beauté, son intelligence et ses si grandes capacités. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à aller le voir, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille, entre grands sorciers ! rajouta t-il, sarcastique.

Je ne répondis rien, mais il vrai que cette idée me séduisait assez. Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, un cri de terreur retentit au-dessus de nos têtes. Aussitôt, nous montâmes quatre à quatre l'escalier. Ariana… Notre petite sœur était en pleurs, en proie à l'une de ses crises habituelles, des ondes d'énergies pures la traversaient de part en part, ses longs cheveux blonds crépitant autour d'elle avec fureur. Encore…

Je sortis ma baguette pour endormir Ariana avant qu'elle ne se blesse ou ne blesse quelqu'un, mais je fus violemment repoussé par mon frère qui se précipita pour prendre le petite dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour la calmer. J

'observais la scène en silence, s'il devait y avoir une chose pour laquelle j'admirais mon frère, c'était bien sa capacité à calmer Ariana, et à prendre soin d'elle. Moi… J'en étais incapable. Je haïssais les moldus qui lui avaient fait subir ça, et je haïssais encore plus le destin qui m'avait cloîtré ici, avec mon frère doux dingue, et ma sœur malade…

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_Une larme perla au coin des yeux du vieux sorcier, oh Ariana… I_

_l avait été si stupidement égoïste, si stupidement imbu de sa personne, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait… _

_C'était son fardeau depuis maintenant près d'un siècle, et cela continuerait à le poursuivre au-delà de sa propre mort._

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

Une fois la crise passée, Abelforth me chassa presque de la maison, ne supportant plus ma présence passive auprès de notre sœur. Je devais avouer que cette échappatoire arrivait à point nommé, je ne savais pas gérer ce genre de situation, et mon confinement à la demeure familiale commençait à me peser lourdement. Je n'étais pourtant rentré que depuis moins d'une semaine mais savoir mon ami Elphias entrain de parcourir le monde, découvrant milles et unes choses passionnantes sur la magie, vivant des aventures incroyables, alors que je me devais de rester ici, m'étais totalement insupportable.

Je flânais dans le village de Godric's Hollow, à la recherche d'une occupation. Godric Gryffondor… Ca c'était un grand sorcier, j'aurais tellement aimé lui ressembler ne serais-ce qu'un tant soit peu, mais pour pouvoir faire de grandes choses comme cet illustre sorcier, il m'en fallait l'occasion…

Alors que je marchais sans but précis dans les ruelles du village, je m'aperçus que mes pas m'avaient mené chez Bathilda Tourdesac, la célèbre historienne. Oui, après tout pourquoi pas ? Je pouvais aller discuter magie avec cette chère Bathilda, elle commençait à être un peu âgée, mais son esprit était encore si vif et aiguisé, débattre avec elle était un vrai plaisir.

Je montai les marches du perron, et frappai à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément, dévoilant l'adolescent blond qui était venu me rendre visite un peu plus tôt dans la journée. En me dévisageant, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres :

- Tiens, bonjour Albus ! Tu as finalement changé d'avis ? me demanda t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Pourquoi avait-il toujours l'air aussi jovial ?

- En fait, je suis venu voir Bathilda.

Grindelwald perdit un peu de son sourire, mais se reprit assez rapidement.

- Oh, bien sûr, pas de problème, entre, me répondit-il, en m'invitant d'un geste de la main. Ma tante ! Albus Dumbledore est venu te voir ! cria t-il par-dessus son épaule à l'intention de Bathilda.

Une voix étouffée nous parvint depuis le salon, je parcourus le vestibule sans hésitation, ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais prendre le thé et les lieux m'étaient assez familiers. Je pénétrai le salon cosy de la demeure, dentelles et bibelots ornaient la pièce de manière soignée mais quelque peu vieillotte à mon goût, mais qu'importe il y avait également une immense bibliothèque, qui elle m'intéressait déjà beaucoup plus.

Bathilda se leva à mon approche, la femme avoisinait la cinquantaine, ses cheveux châtains commençaient doucement à grisonner, et elle était d'une taille si ridiculement petite qu'elle m'arrivait à peine au menton. Je lui fis la bise en la saluant.

- Bonjour Bathilda, j'espère que je ne dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non, Albus ! Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, assied toi donc, me répondit-elle, en me désignant un fauteuil à l'allure confortable, mais d'une couleur relativement douteuse.

Orange à fleurs bleus, sérieusement ?

- Gellert, mon petit, veux-tu bien aller nous chercher du thé et des petits gâteaux ? Tu seras gentil, poursuivit-elle à l'intention de son neveu qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ce dernier fit demi-tour, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir. Je lui rendis son regard, le détaillant davantage. Légèrement plus jeune que moi, il était mince et svelte, son visage était fin et ses yeux, d'un noir de nuit, rieurs et pétillants de malices. Sa longue chevelure d'un blond cendré lui battait les épaules à chacun de ses pas. Il finit par disparaître de mon champ de vision, et je reportai alors mon intention sur l'historienne, qui avait déjà commencé à me demander comment j'allais, et comment allaient Abelforth et Ariana, et si je ne me sentais pas trop seul ici.

Je ne lui cachais pas ma tristesse, la mort de ma mère était encore vive et douloureuse. Elle, si forte et si tenace, elle, qui avait dû endurer tant de choses avec l'emprisonnement de mon père et la maladie d'Ariana. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'elle était partie, et pourtant… C'était bien pour cela, que je me retrouvais ici, à devoir assumer mon rôle de grand frère protecteur, rôle pour lequel, je me rendais bien compte, je n'avais aucune des qualités nécessaires.

Grindelwald revint quelques instants plus tard, un plateau dans les mains, qu'il déposa sur la table basse en face de nous.

- Ah, Albus, j'allais oublié de vous présenter, dit soudainement Bathilda, voici mon petit neveu Gellert Grindelwald, étudiant à Durmstrang et qui est venu me rendre une petite visite cet été. Gellert, voici Albus Dumbledore, je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu sais l'auteur de cet article si brillant sur la métamorphose interespèces. Il vient tout juste de terminer ses études à Poudlard.

- Nous nous sommes déjà brièvement rencontrés, ma tante, fit Gellert dans un sourire, tout en m'adressant un léger signe de tête, que je lui rendis par politesse.

- Ah, oui ? Bien bien. Albus, mon petit, reprit-elle à mon adresse. Que dirais-tu de faire visiter Godric's Hollow à Gellert, je l'aurais bien fais moi-même, mais j'ai ce mal de dos qui me paralyse depuis ce matin.

Je regardai la sorcière avec étonnement, elle avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien pourtant, pourquoi voulait-elle… Je surpris alors son regard compatissant à mon égard et je compris, elle voulait sans doute que je fréquente d'autres jeunes de mon âge, pour me faire oublier ma récente perte. Et bien, je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'avais pas besoin d'un peu de divertissement, mais est-ce que ce Gellert ne risquait-il pas de m'épuiser encore plus ? Il s'était déjà levé, près à partir, alors que ni le thé ni les gâteaux, et encore moins un quelconque débat sur la magie n'avaient été entamés.

Je retins un soupir. Bon allez, d'après mon frère, Gellert était un brillant sorcier, peut-être pourrions-nous, nous aussi, avoir des débats enflammés et des confrontations intellectuelles des plus stimulantes. Pout tout dire, il m'intriguait assez. Je me levais donc, et ressortis dans les ruelles du village, cette fois-ci accompagné d'un adolescent dégingandé, d'une telle candeur et d'une telle bonne humeur, qu'il me faisait encore plus ressentir ma propre amertume.

Je marchais, lui à ma suite, sans but ni destination, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais bien montrer à Grindelwald qui en vaille la peine, quand il me posa alors soudainement une question qui devait me hanter pour le reste de ma vie :

- Dis, Albus, est-ce que tu connais les Reliques de la mort ?

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_Les reliques de la mort, une légende pour certain, un conte pour d'autres, une vérité absolue pour eux._

_La baguette de sureau, le bâton de la mort, elle signifiait tout pour Grindelwald, puissance, pouvoir et domination sur toutes formes de vie._

_La pierre de résurrection, elle signifiait tout pour Dumbledore, le retour de ses parents, d'une famille unie et la fin d'une responsabilité trop vite assumée._

_Et la cape d'invisibilité, qui, elle, ne signifiait rien pour eux alors qu'elle était sans aucun doute la plus noble et la plus puissante de toutes les reliques, mais de cela, ils avaient été si ignorants…_

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

- Regarde, Albus, je te l'avais bien dit, c'est le signe des reliques ! s'écria Gellert avec enthousiasme, en me montrant du doigt un symbole gravé dans la pierre tombale d'Ignotus Peverell.

Une cercle barré le tout enfermé dans un triangle… Ignotus Peverell était-il l'un des trois frères de mon conte favori quand j'étais enfant ? Il est vrai que j'avais déjà entendu parler des Reliques, et plus particulièrement de la baguette de la destinée. Sa trace dans l'histoire avait été particulièrement sanglante, et même si elle avait disparu pendant de longues périodes, on ne pouvait nier son existence. Les reliques de la mort… Si je devenais le maître de la mort, alors tout me serait possible… Je pourrais enfin montrer au monde ce dont j'étais capable !

- Alors, Albus, est-ce que ça t'intéresse de m'aider à les rechercher ?

- Pourquoi les cherches-tu ? lui demandais-je, masquant l'excitation qu'avait fait naître en moi l'idée d'une quête aux Reliques.

- Je ne te le cacherais pas, pas à toi. J'ai été renvoyé de Durmstrang, me répondit-il sans détour.

Je le fixais sans mot dire, lui qui avait pourtant l'air si brillant, comment se faisait-il ? Il eut un léger rire, qui creusa des fossettes au coin de sa bouche, lui donnant un air espiègle.

- Parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ma vision du monde ! Ce monde ne tourne pas rond, Albus, les sorciers sont forts et puissants, et pourtant… Nous nous cachons à la vue de ses pauvres moldus, si faibles et insignifiants. Nous devrions sortir au grand jour ! Nous devrions les dominer ! Ne le sens-tu pas toi aussi, Albus ? Ce monde n'est pas comme il devrait être ! déclara t-il avec conviction.

Je le regardai, ses mots renvoyant des échos sur mes propres sentiments. Il semblait si sûr de lui, auréolé de la lumière d'un soleil d'été, se reflétant sur sa chevelure et renvoyant ses rayons qui m'éblouissaient. Je pris alors conscience que je le trouvais magnifique…

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_La révolution de l'ordre de la sorcellerie, la domination des moldus et tout cela pour le plus grand bien, Gellert n'avait que ces mots là à la bouche, et lui, l'avait encouragé dans son désir de puissance et de pouvoir…_

_ Avait même partagé ce désir, pendant un fugace instant, où son côté le plus sombre s'était manifesté, influencé, manipulé et finalement tout aussi coupable qu'il ne l'était. Le plus grand bien… _

_Oui, mais de qui ?_

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

- Où vas-tu ? me demanda sèchement Abelforth, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondis-je, tout en ouvrant la porte.

La main d'Abelforth s'abattit avec force, refermant dans un claquement sec le battant de la porte. Furieux, je voulus repousser son bras, mais mon frère avait toujours été plus fort que moi, tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Abelforth ! lui criais-je, de plus en plus énervé.

- Tu sors encore rejoindre ce Grindelwald, pas vrai ? me demanda t-il, accusateur.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne !

- Et Ariana ?

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Quoi Ariana ? Elle pouvait quand même se passer de lui pendant une soirée non ? Abelforth était bien là pour la calmer en cas de besoin.

- Cela fait plus de deux semaines que tu sors tous les soirs, et que tu passes tes journées cloîtré dans ta chambre à entretenir tes si nombreuses et passionnantes correspondances, poursuivit-il avec entêtement. Pendant ton absence, Ariana a fait six crises ! Six ! hurla t-il de rage. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper seul !

Je soupirais, j'en avais assez de devoir m'occuper d'Ariana, j'avais des choses tellement plus importantes à faire !

- Que veux tu que je fasse, Abe, tu réussis bien mieux que moi à t'en occuper, répondis-je avec lassitude.

Mon frère me regarda avec dégoût.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Albus ! me cracha t-il à la figure, avant de se détourner à toutes jambes.

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_Un imbécile, oui. _

_Abelforth avait toujours été bien plus sage et avisé que lui, on le raillait toujours, sous ses airs simplets et bourrus, mais, lui au moins, avait su ce qui était vraiment important…_

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

- Tu es en retard, dit Gellert, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, le nez plongé dans de volumineux ouvrages, ses pieds battant la mesure d'une musique silencieuse. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

- Désolé, Gellert, mon frère m'a fait une scène juste avant que je ne parte.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et tourna la tête, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans les miens. Un pli de contrariété barrait son front.

- A quels propos ?

- Il pense que je ne m'occupe pas assez d'Ariana, que je sors trop souvent et que…

- Tu me vois trop, compléta t-il dans un sourire torve.

J'acquiesçai. La rancœur de mon frère me pesait, mais il ne pouvait comprendre…

- Ah qu'importe Abelforth ! s'écria t-il dans un mouvement d'impatience. Nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à faire ! Et puis, si nous parvenons à révolutionner le monde des sorciers, si nous devenons les nouveaux maîtres, cela bénéficiera à tout le monde. Même à lui ! conclut Gellert, une flamme ardente s'allumant dans ses yeux.

Reflet de mes propres prunelles bleues azurs brillant d'un même éclat passionné, d'une même folie, de rêves de gloire et de pouvoir…

Nous passions nos journées chez sa tante, enfermés dans sa chambre à lire des livres, à échafauder des plans de conquêtes et à la recherche des Reliques de la mort. Une fois maîtres de la mort, nous deviendrions les leaders d'un nouvel ordre, d'un ordre meilleur et tout cela pour le plus grand bien. Des sorciers, mais aussi des moldus, nous les gouvernerions certes, mais avec sagesse et justesse, tel un père qui guide ses enfants désobéissants.

Gellert était doté d'un esprit si brillant, j'avais enfin trouvé un égal à qui parler magie, philosophie… Nous passions des heures à débattre sur le sujet. Nous opinions divergeaient souvent, mais quel bonheur de réussir à le repousser dans ses retranchements, nous défiant mutuellement et aiguisant nos pensées et notre intelligence.

A nos heures perdues, quand nous cessions pour un temps toutes recherches sur les reliques ou sur la révolution de l'ordre, nous nous amusions à jouer, les échecs étaient notre jeu favori. Et nous étions si similaires dans nos façons de pensées, que nous parvenions jamais à distancer l'autre, gagnant partie sur partie, chacun notre tour, pour notre plus grande frustration, et notre plus grand plaisir, rêvant enfin de surpasser l'autre.

Gellert était partout avec moi, la journée et dans mes pensées, la nuit. Il me fascinait… Il m'obsédait.

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_Oh oui, il l'obsédait, le fascinait… Le terrifiait aussi un peu. _

_Mais il n'avait jamais compris à quel point, jusqu'à ce jour… __Un jour d'été d'une chaleur à en faire perdre la tête._

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

Une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front, je l'essuyais d'un geste machinal. Ce n'était pas la première, et cela ne serait pas la dernière. Le mois de juillet avait été particulièrement chaud, mais le mois d'août battait tous les records. Et sous les toits de la chambre de Gellert, cette chaleur se transformait en fournaise insoutenable.

Dans un grognement, Gellert me lança le livre qu'il était entrain de lire. Je le reçu sur la tête, me faisant sursauter.

- Rha ! J'en peux plus Albus ! me cria t-il, énervé.

J'avais déjà remarqué que la chaleur avait une légère tendance à le mettre sur les nerfs.

- Il fait trop chaud ! Si chaud, que même un sort de refroidissement ni fait strictement rien !

- On n'a qu'à sortir si tu veux, lui proposais-je avec amabilité.

Ses sautes d'humeur étaient relativement courantes, j'avais appris à faire avec, et surtout appris à ne jamais lui répondre dans ces cas là, si je ne voulais pas être chassé manu militari de sa chambre, à coups de sortilèges.

- Pour aller où ? grogna t-il, en soufflant d'exaspération, faisant voler ses cheveux, qui lui collaient aux visages.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Si tu veux, il y a un étang, dans une clairière dans le bois d'à côté, répondis-je, en me remémorant l'une des rares sorties que j'avais faîte avec Abelforth quand nous étions plus jeunes.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Gellert s'illuminèrent et toutes traces de colère disparurent de son visage, aussi simplement que ça.

- Un étang ! Super, je veux y aller ! Je pourrai enfin arrêter d'avoir l'impression de me liquéfier sur place !

Nous sortîmes donc et je pris la main de Gellert. A la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, un léger fourmillement me parcouru, mais je n'y pris garde, et je transplanai, entraînant le jeune homme avec moi.

Une fois arrivés, Gellert se précipita aussitôt vers l'eau claire et tentatrice, il y trempa la main, et jugeant la température plus que satisfaisante, retira sa chemise et se jeta à l'eau. Elle n'était pas extrêmement profonde, le jeune homme se tenait donc debout et par merlin… Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son dos nu, ruisselant, scintillant au soleil, et d'une beauté absolument parfaite. Des perles d'eau gouttaient le long de ses cheveux, glissant sur son dos et ses reins, se perdant alors dans des méandres que je ne pouvais voir.

Il se retourna soudainement, me tirant de ma rêverie éveillée. Ses cheveux mouillés lui conféraient une sorte de beauté sauvage, qui me subjuguait.

- Tu ne viens pas Albus ! me cria t-il, dans un sourire éclatant.

- Si, j'arrive, lui répondis-je dans un imperceptible murmure.

Je me déshabillai avec lenteur, essayant de calmer les palpitations de mon cœur. Que se passait-il ? Il n'était pas étrange de trouver une autre personne séduisante, si tel était le cas, mais… Etait-il normal de me sentir si troublé rien qu'à sa vue ? Et était-il normal d'avoir si farouchement envie de la toucher et de la serrer contre moi ? Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, et quand je les rouvris, je fis trois pas en arrière, avec stupeur. Gellert était sorti de l'eau et m'observait. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir furieusement.

- Alors tu te dépêches ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas nager ?

Je secouai la tête négativement.

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, l'eau est délicieuse, et absolument pas profonde. Au pire, je te sauverai, me répliqua t-il, amusé.

- Non, non, je n'ai pas peur, parvins-je finalement à répondre. J'arrive.

Je finis d'enlever ma chemise, ainsi que mes chaussures, et j'entrai dans l'eau, avec bien plus de délicatesse que ne l'avait fait mon cadet.

Ce dernier faisait la planche, fermant les yeux et semblant absorber tous les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Je le mis en garde :

- Fais attention Gellert, avec ta peau si blanche, tu vas virer à l'écrevisse !

Il pouffa de rire, avant de s'immerger totalement. L'eau était assez limpide, mais on ne voyait guère le fond, et bien vite, je ne le distinguais plus. Une seconde s'écoula, puis deux… une minute, il ne réapparaissait toujours pas. Commençant à m'inquiéter, je fouillai l'onde des bras, m'avançant vers le centre de l'étang, là où l'eau était la plus trouble.

- Gellert ! m'écriais-je avec angoisse.

Soudainement, je sentis une main me saisir la taille et me faire basculer en arrière. Crachotant, et m'étouffant à moitié, je me relevai face au jeune homme hilare.

Je le fixai incrédule, mais quel gamin… Toutefois sa joie était assez contagieuse, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à mon tour, l'aspergeant d'un geste, qui le fit rire de plus belle.

Qu'il était beau quand il riait…

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_Sa beauté… L'un de ses atouts les plus indéniables, donc il avait usé à outrage, charmant les gens avec une virtuosité à faire pâlir d'envie Voldemort lui-même – bien que n'ayant déjà plus guère de couleurs… _

_Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une de ses erreurs, si Voldemort n'avait pas renoncé à son apparence si engageante, qui mettait si facilement les gens en confiance, il aurait eu bien plus de disciples, des disciples plus acharnés que jamais, car ils l'auraient alors suivi par amour…_

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

Essoufflé par notre baignade, je sortis de l'étang et m'allongeai sous un arbre, profitant un peu de la fraîcheur de son ombre. Je fermai les yeux, écoutant le doux murmure du vent et les pépiements des oiseaux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne me mettais pas senti aussi serin.

Je sentis un corps s'allongé juste à côté de moi, j'entrouvris un œil, qui rencontra le regard de nuit de Gellert. Il m'adressa un sourire, un sourire si tendre que je sentis mon cœur s'affolé. Je refermai les yeux précipitamment, masquant ma gêne.

Bien vite, j'entendis le souffle de Gellert s'apaiser, devenir plus lent et plus calme. Je rouvris les yeux, et doucement, je tournais la tête. Il s'était endormi paisiblement, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les feuilles, baignant son visage d'une lumière mordorée. On aurait dît un ange…

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine que je ne pu réfréner, je tendis la main et lui effleurai lentement la joue. Il ne réagit pas à ma caresse, je me redressai toujours aussi précautionneusement, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais surtout pas le réveiller. J'avais l'impression qu'ainsi endormi, il n'appartenait qu'à moi.

Ma main remonta doucement le long de son menton, passant l'une de ses mèches bouclées derrière son oreille, sa peau était douce et satinée, j'avais envie de la toucher sans fin. Mais ce n'était pas une fille… Je n'étais pas censé faire ça avec un autre garçon, c'était mal ! J'allais retirer ma main, quand Gellert ouvrit les yeux, croisant mon regard embarrassé.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? me murmura t-il.

Je le dévisageai sans comprendre. En ne voulant pas comprendre…

Il se releva, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Tétanisé, je ne pu esquisser un geste, il m'effleura le visage de légers baisés papillons, sans même faire mine de toucher mes lèvres. C'était un supplice… Un supplice délicieux.

Une flamme ardente me consumait… Perdant la raison, j'inclinais la tête, et l'embrassais à mon tour. J'attrapai ses lèvres avec passion, passant mes bras autour de sa taille et de ses épaules, le rapprochant le plus possible de moi, approfondissant notre échange. Gellert ouvrit la bouche, m'accueillant avec un plaisir évident. C'était si bon, si chaud... Une sensation étrange se répandit dans mon bas-ventre, mes mains bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, caressant le torse de Gellert, si plat et si ferme… Mon ardeur me fit soudainement peur et je me reculai précipitamment.

Les joues rosies, Gellert me fixait d'un regard brûlant et affamé. Troublé, je repris mon souffle, horrifié par ce que j'avais pensé faire quelques secondes auparavant… Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Je ne pouvais pas embraser un homme, je ne pouvais aimer ça et surtout je ne pouvais pas avoir envie de continuer avec plus de désir que jamais !

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? me murmura t-il à nouveau de sa voix si captivante.

Je détournais la tête pour ne plus avoir le fruit de ma tentation sous les yeux.

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça… répondis-je d'une voix faible.

Je me levai alors, et me détournai, près à partir mais la main de Gellert me retint par le bras.

- Pourquoi Albus ? Tu en as pourtant envie, je le vois, je le sais, tes yeux sur moi, parcourant mon corps, me caressant du regard, constamment. Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? me demanda t-il, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

Etait-ce vrai ? Depuis combien de temps mes yeux ne le quittaient pas du regard ? Depuis combien de temps, mes sentiments d'amitié envers le jeune homme s'étaient mués en… autre chose. Peut-être depuis le début…

La pression sur mon bras se fit plus ferme, et je me retournai alors…

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti à ce moment là ? Il aurait dû partir, quitter cette clairière, ne jamais y revenir, et ne jamais le revoir… _

_Mais voilà, il s'était retourné et tout avait basculé._

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

Quand mon regard croisa le siens, je sus que j'étais perdu, il était si chaud, si électrisant, et si… tentateur. Gellert passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, d'un geste des plus suggestifs.

- Tu es fourbe, Gellert…

Je le tirai alors en avant, écrasant ma bouche sur la sienne, je n'en pouvais plus, je le voulais tellement…

Je serrai Gellert contre moi, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je perçus le désir que ressentait un autre homme. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi et la formidable attirance qui me poussait vers lui. Ses mains commencèrent à me caresser lentement, d'abord mon bras, puis mon épaule et mes hanches, avant de s'aventurer vers des régions de mon corps que personne n'avait jamais touchées. Je me sentis haleter, renversé par les sensations nouvelles que ses doigts savants éveillaient en moi, et bientôt, je me surpris à cambrer les reins pour mieux accueillir ses caresses de plus en plus audacieuses.

Un long gémissement de plaisir m'échappa suivi d'un petit soupir d'impatience. Mais cela ne suffisait plus, j'avais besoin de le sentir plus proche de moi… Je le basculais sur le sol, repoussant ses mains. A moitié nu en-dessous de moi, ses cheveux auréolant son visage rougi par le plaisir, ses yeux voilés de volupté me regardaient, semblant attendre quelque chose. Je l'observais, incertain de la conduite à suivre, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une grande expérience dans le domaine…

Sentant mon hésitation, Gellert eu un sourire, il se redressa et commença à déboutonner mon pantalon. Je fermai les yeux, alors que d'un geste expert, il m'enlevait le dernier rempart à ma pudeur. Embarrassé d'être le seul ainsi dévoilé, je m'empressai de faire de même avec lui. S'offrit alors à ma vue, son désir fièrement érigé, je ne pu m'empêcher de le saisir d'un geste que je savais maladroit, mais Gellert poussa un gémissement des plus étourdissant. J

e renouvelai mon geste, lui faisant ce que, moi, j'aimais me faire, et alors que Gellert se contorsionnait de plaisir sous mes doigts, je su ce que je devais faire. J'approchais mon index et mon majeur de sa bouche, qui laissait échapper des petits sons si érotiques… A peine avais-je effleuré ses lèvres de mes doigts qu'il s'empressa de les saisir, enroulant sa langue, les suçant avec avidité. Cette vision de pure perversion m'enflamma.

Je me penchais légèrement en avant, et posa avec douceur mes lèvres contre son sexe, aussitôt, je le sentis se raidir sous moi, et son bassin amorça un léger mouvement en avant. Je me sentis sourire à mon tour, et je passai alors ma langue sur toute la longueur de son membre, avec une lenteur délibérée. Je voulais faire durer le plaisir, le supplice… Sa respiration était saccadée, et des mots décousus s'échappaient de sa bouche.

- Anh, plus vite, me murmura t-il, d'un ton fiévreux.

Accédant finalement à sa demande, je le pris entièrement, dans un mouvement plus ample et plus rapide. Ses gémissements se transformèrent bien vite en cris de pure jouissance.

Il me repoussa soudainement d'une main, tirant légèrement mes cheveux en arrière.

- Attend Albus, pas maintenant, me chuchota t-il aguicheur.

Je le relâchai donc avec regret, mais je savais que cela avait du lui coûter bien plus de m'arrêter. Inversant nos positions, il s'installa tranquillement sur mes genoux, et ainsi enlacés il m'entraîna dans un baiser vertigineux, ses mains passant dans mes cheveux, les tirants à m'en faire mal mais qu'importe, c'était si bon. Il me saisit de nouveau la main, humidifiant à nouveaux mes doigts avec passion, tandis que son autre main jouait avec mon sexe tendu, m'amenant au bord de la folie.

Soudainement, il conduisit ma main plus bas sur son corps, comprenant où il voulait en venir, je le regardai, avec confusion. Il me rassura d'un tendre baisé, et j'introduisis alors mes doigts en lui, avec autant de douceur possible. C'était étrange… étroit, chaud, et doux. Je bougeai doucement mon index, avant d'introduire un second doigt, toujours aussi délicatement. Gellert s'agita avec impatience au-dessus de moi. Effrayé par les paroles que je m'apprêtais à prononcer, je le regardai droit dans les yeux :

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, me répondit-il, en soulevant les hanches.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais en lui. Gellert, le visage extatique avait rejeté la tête en arrière. J'émis un hoquet de surprise ravie, la sensation était… indescriptible et quand Gellert se mis à bouger, une onde de plaisir me gagna rapidement.

- Gellert ! gémis-je, complètement submergé par l'ivresse du moment.

Je le basculai sur l'herbe, plongeant en lui avec plus d'ardeur que jamais. Je retins un gémissement de douleur quand je sentis les ongles de Gellert me lacérer le dos mais bien vite, le plaisir l'emporta sur la souffrance, et j'accélérais encore, transporté par les halètements et les gémissements lascifs de Gellert. Soudainement, ses ongles se plantèrent plus férocement que jamais sur mes épaules, et je le sentis se contracter autour de moi dans un cri d'extase, qui m'entraîna à mon tour dans une formidable vague de jouissance.

Je m'écroulai sur Gellert, épuisé, je posai ma tête contre son épaule. Il me serra contre lui, passant la main dans mes cheveux, encore et encore, dans un geste à la fois tendre et possessif. Dans un état de profonde quiétude, je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de Gellert, mais avant que Morphée ne m'emporte, une pensée me traversa…

J'étais complètement et irrémédiablement fou amoureux de Gellert Grindelwald.

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_Amoureux, oui il l'avait aimé… Il l'aimait toujours. Son seul et unique amour de toute une vie. _

_Et aussi le plus douloureux et le plus dur à oublier._

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

- Non Gellert, tu ne peux pas penser faire ça ! m'énervais-je, c'est inhumain !

- Mais ça sera pour le plus grand bien, Albus ! cria t-il, une lueur fiévreuse dans le regard.

- Cela reste de la magie noire, rappelle-toi ton renvoi de Durmstrang ! Tu es trop extrémiste !

Gellet me regarda, l'air revêche. Puis très vite, son regard s'adouci, sa voix se fit plus enjôleuse.

- Allons ne te fâche pas Albus, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille, en mordillant cette dernière.

J'étais impuissant face à ses caresses, et il le savait pertinemment.

Ce n'était pas notre première dispute, ni notre premier débat sur ce sujet. Je savais bien que Gellert avait un fort penchant pour la magie noire et que nombres de ses idées étaient beaucoup trop extrémistes, même aux noms de nos idéaux. Mais je savais que je parviendrais à tempérer ses ardeurs…

Je l'espérais.

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_Naïf… _

_Mais au fond de son cœur, il avait su qui était vraiment Grindelwald, il avait juste… fermé les yeux._

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

Gellert me serra contre lui un peu plus fort, me mordillant le cou, avec tendresse, quand soudainement, il me mordit plus fort.

- Gellert ? hoquetais-je.

Il passa sa langue sur la morsure, léchant le sang qui avait commencé à perler.

- Ne t'opposes pas à moi, Albus, me susurra t-il, tu es le seul à me comprendre, tu es le seul que j'autorise à me suivre… Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Je fermai les yeux, alors que sa langue remontait doucement le long de ma joue, s'insinuant subitement entre mes lèvres portant closes. Quand avais-je ouvert la bouche pour l'accueillir ? Son odeur m'enivrait, je l'aimais tellement, mon cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort.

Avant même que je m'en rende compte, il m'avait poussé sur son lit, et m'avait déshabillé… Gellert avait la fâcheuse habitude de régler les disputes par le sexe… Et je dois avouer que ça ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Je me réveillai en pleine nuit dans un sursaut de terreur, un horrible pressentiment m'avait traversé, je tremblais de tout mes membres. Que se passait-il ? Avais-je fait un cauchemar ? Je sentis la main de Gellert me caresser les cheveux.

- Qu'y a-t-il Albus ?

Je reposai doucement ma tête sur l'oreiller.

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'ai fais un mauvais rêve, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

- Chut, me rassura t-il dans un murmure, ce n'est rien du tout, rendors toi, on a beaucoup de travail à faire demain.

Je ne répondis rien, mais je savais que je ne fermerais plus l'œil de la nuit…

Le lendemain matin, des coups de bec de hiboux retentirent à la fenêtre. Je me décidai donc à aller voir l'importun. Enlevant précautionneusement les bras de Gellert qui m'enserraient, je me levai en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Il bougea légèrement, mais dormait encore à poing fermé. J'eus un sourire, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Pourtant la journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, non ?

J'ouvris la fenêtre et aussitôt je reconnus l'oiseau, c'était celui de mon frère… Que s'était-il passé ? Lui qui pouvait à peine écrire. Je me souvins soudainement de mon rêve de la nuit, et si ce cauchemar n'en avait pas été un ? Je détachais avec fébrilité le parchemin, lisant le message plus que chaotique d'Abelforth. Ariana avait fait une crise au cours de la nuit… Grave d'après le message que je peinais à déchiffrer. Ma sœur avait failli cette fois-ci mettre le feu à la maison !

Au fur et à mesure que je lisais, ma respiration s'accélérait et mon visage avait soudainement pris une couleur de craie. La crise était passée, mais la suite du message n'avait rien d'amicale et de rassurant. Mon frère était véritablement fou de rage, je n'avais pas été là au moment où ils avaient eu le plus besoin de moi. Chaque mot, chaque phrase si maladroitement écrite de mon frère me lacérait cruellement le cœur.

Je lâchai la lettre, et m'habillai en vitesse, je devais vite aller les voir, m'assurer que tout allait bien. Une main me saisit soudainement par le bras, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir.

- Où vas-tu, Albus ? me demanda la voix endormie de Gellert.

Je me retournai avec surprise, depuis quand était-il réveillé ?

- Ma sœur a fait une crise, répondis-je piteusement.

Gellert me dévisagea, l'air d'attendre la suite.

- Je dois aller les voir, m'assurer que tout va bien… poursuivis-je avec hésitation.

- La crise est passée non ? me demanda Gellert, avec contrariété.

J'acquiesçai.

- Alors tu n'as pas besoin d'aller les voir, tu ne feras que les gêner. Tu sais bien que tu ne réconfortes en rien Ariana, ton frère est bien plus doué que toi pour ça, et lui, ne supporte plus ta présence, alors, à quoi bon ?

Percevant mon doute, Gellert poursuivit.

- Allez viens, Albus… Nous avons encore tant de choses à accomplir.

Et alors, jetant un dernier regard à la porte, je me détournai sans protester, laissant Gellert la fermer derrière moi.

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_Lâche… Il avait été si lâche._

_Il avait eu si peur d'affronter son frère, de voir son regard accusateur, et les yeux brillants de larmes d'Ariana qu'il avait préféré fuir… _

_Nié la situation, qui ne pouvait qu'inévitablement finir par imploser._

_Et elle a implosé… En cette nuit fatidique du 21 août 1899._

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

- Je pense qu'avant de rechercher les Reliques, nous devrions essayer de trouver des partisans à notre cause ! s'exclama Gellert, avec exaltation, tandis qu'il m'exposait notre plan pour établir un ordre nouveau chez les sorciers.

J'hochai la tête, en rajoutant :

- Oui, cela nous aidera pour la suite de notre projet, puis nous n'avons encore que de très maigres indices sur les Reliques.

- Je pense que nous devrions d'abord aller…

Mais déjà je j'écoutais plus… Après avoir finalement renoncé à aller voir mon frère et ma sœur ce matin, je n'étais pas parvenu à me concentrer sur notre quête. J'avais tellement honte… J'aurai dû aller les voir, mais je savais déjà quelle tête allait faire Gellert si je lui disais que je partais maintenant.

- Tu sais, Gellert ? finis-je par dire, sortant de mes pensées, on devra emmener Ariana avec nous.

Le jeune homme se figea net.

- Pardon ?

Je baissai les yeux, n'osant pas affronter son regard d'orage.

- Elle est malade… Je ne peux pas la laisser vivre seule, tu le sais bien, on en a pourtant déjà parlé.

Gellert eut un mouvement d'impatience.

- Mais elle ne va que nous ralentir ! Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Abelforth s'en occuper, il est bien plus qualifié que toi pour ça, voyons ! commença t-il, avec exaspération.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répliquai-je, commençant moi aussi à m'énerver. Je veux qu'Abelforth poursuive ses études à Poudlard, après il pourra s'occuper d'Ariana s'il le souhaite, mais pas avant !

Gellert poussa un soupire de capitulation. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel je l'avais toujours emporté, c'était bien celui là, même s'il ne le faisait pas de gaîté de cœur. Il semblait avoir compris que je ne le suivrais pas sans Ariana.

- Bon si tu insistes, mais vraiment Albus, je ne comprendrais jamais ton obstination !

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_Oui, lui non plus n'avait jamais compris. S'il avait laissé son frère s'occuper d'Ariana, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé... _

_Mais voilà, il avait sa fierté, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait être son devoir de chef de famille et de frère aîné._

_._

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

Ce soir là, je me rendis donc chez moi, afin de terminer nos préparatifs. Il était déjà très tard, et je ne m'étonnais donc pas de trouver la demeure plongée dans le noir à mon arrivée. J'agitai doucement ma baguette en direction des lampes à huile, qui s'allumèrent aussitôt, diffusant une pâle lumière orangée dans le vestibule. Je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte derrière moi, quand une voix chargée de colère m'interpella :

- Ah ! Tu te décides enfin à montrer ton sale nez ici, frérot ?

Je me retournai avec stupéfaction, Abelforth m'avait attendu, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, pendant tout ce temps. Il se leva, me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Ariana a fait une crise hier ! Et toi ! Toi ! c'est seulement maintenant que tu oses venir ! Pendant que monsieur complote contre le monde entier, ta propre sœur se meurt ! continua t-il dans sa rage.

Je pâli dangereusement face à la virulence de mon petit frère.

- Et alors ? claqua la voix froide de Gellert dans mon dos.

Je me retournai avec stupeur. Depuis quand était-il là ?

Abelforth lui renvoya un regard de pure haine.

- Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Tout est de ta faute !

- Abe ! N'accuse pas Gellert ! Il n'y est pour rien dans la crise d'Ariana ! lui criais-je, indigné qu'il s'en prenne ainsi à Gellert.

- Oh mais bien sûr, ce cher Gellert, ce si brillant et si talentueux Gellert, ton égal et ton si précieux ami n'y est strictement pour rien dans le fait que tu délaisses ta propres famille, Albus ? Hein ? me cracha t-il avec amertume.

- Allons, allons, Abe, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que toi et ta sœur que vous vous débrouillez seuls, ricana Gellert. Albus n'a pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

- Gellert, arrête ! ordonnais-je à mon ami, sentant la colère de mon frère devenir presque palpable.

Abelforth prit une grande inspiration, refrénant son envie d'abattre son poing sur Grindelwald.

- Et que faisiez-vous au juste ? Que faisais-tu, Albus ? Pendant que ta sœur dépérissait !

Cette fois encore, Gellert me coupa la parole.

- Nous nous préparions à partir, évidemment ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons rester cloîtrer dans ce maudit village encore longtemps, répondit-il, narquois, semblant se délecter de la colère d'Abelforth.

- Partir… Comment ça vous partez ! Et Ariana ! Je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper quand je serais à Poudlard ! s'écria-t-il avec consternation.

Je baissais légèrement les yeux, avant de lui répondre, avec appréhension.

- Je comptais l'emmener…

- Pardon ! me coupa t-il, avec brusquerie. Tu comptes emmener une petite fille malade avec toi ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses tomber maintenant. Je ne sais pas où tu as l'intention d'aller mais on ne peut pas la déplacer, elle n'est pas en état, tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi pendant que tu passeras ton temps à prononcer de beaux discours en essayant de rassembler des partisans !

Gellert haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé en secouant la tête.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il tient absolument à ce qu'on traine ce boulet avec nous, lança t'il avec dédain.

- Toi ! Je t'interdis de parler de ma sœur comme ça !

- Tu n'es qu'un petit imbécile, Abelforth ! s'énerva Gellert. Tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire obstacle ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que ta pauvre sœur n'aura plus besoin de rester cachée lorsqu'on aura changé le monde ! Quand les sorciers sortiront de la clandestinité, et que les Moldus resteront enfin à leur place !

Je regardais, impuissant, la violente dispute qui se profilait entre Gellert et mon frère, je ne savais comment réagir. Les mots de Gellert renvoyaient à mes propres désirs, mais les mots de mon frère me renvoyaient à mon devoir de frère ainé, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner…

Soudainement, je vis le poing de mon frère se lever, il allait frapper Gellert… Ou moi. Je ne savais pas précisément. Mais ma main agit plus rapidement que celle de mon frère et je le repoussai par magie.

Sonné, mon frère se releva précautionneusement, me regardant avec effroi. Je le regardai aussi avec horreur, j'avais levé la main sur mon propre frère… Alors que j'allais aider Abe à se redresser, la main de Gellet me retint.

- Allez viens, Albus… Nous devons terminer nos préparatifs, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps pour des choses sans importances.

Complètement perdu, je m'apprêtais à suivre Gellert, quand une main agrippa le bras du jeune homme, le tirant en arrière avec force.

Je vis avec stupeur mon frère frapper violemment mon amant. Un éclair de fureur noir traversa le regard de Gellert, dans un feulement mauvais, il sortit sa baguette et jeta alors un sort à mon frère.

Un sort impardonnable.

_- Endoloris !_

Aussitôt, Aberlforth tomba au sol, hurlant de douleurs. Gellert le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire cruel déformant son beau visage dans une joie malsaine, et une jubilation évidente face à la souffrance de mon petit frère.

Et alors, enfin j'ouvris les yeux, et pris conscience de la personne que j'avais en face de moi.

Ce n'était plus mon Gellert.

Ce n'était plus mon ami, avec qui j'avais passé les plus merveilleuses semaines de ma vie.

Ce n'était plus le jeune homme que j'aimais.

Ce n'était plus qu'un monstre.

Avide de pouvoir.

Sans pitié, ni compassion.

Un monstre.

Qui n'avait fait que jouer avec moi.

Je levai ma propre baguette, prêt à frapper Grindelwald, mais un mouvement à ma gauche me fit hésiter.

Ariana se tenait sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, nous fixant d'un air apeuré.

Quand elle vit Abelforth se tordre de douleur sur le sol, ses yeux azurs se remplirent de larmes, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui.

- Abe ! Abe ! cria-t-elle, d'une voix déchirante.

Elle frappa de ses petits poings Gellert, qu'il la repoussa, mettant fin au sortilège contre Abelforth.

Voyant Gellert lever sa baguette à l'encontre de ma sœur, cette fois-ci, je n'hésitai pas, et je lui lançai un contre-sort, qui le repoussa de plusieurs mètres dans le couloir de notre maison. Agenouillée près d'Abelforth, Ariana commença à trembler, les mains agrippées à la chemise de son frère.

Abelforth se releva péniblement, se plaçant devant sa sœur, il entra dans la danse. Gellert, le regard meurtrier, nous lançait maléfices sur maléfices, alors que nous tentions vainement de le maîtriser. Ariana se mit à hurler, alors que des crépitements de magies sortaient de son corps, les yeux fous écarquillés, elle tenta de rejoindre son grand frère.

- Abe ! Abe !

La suite des évènements ne fut plus qu'un flou, des sortilèges pleuvant, frappant de façon aléatoire, dans un maelström de couleurs et d'étincelles.

Puis…

Nous finîmes par mettre fin à notre combat.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, tandis que nous regardions avec horreur, Ariana, étendue, morte à nos pieds.

Un cri de bête blessé déchira le silence, alors qu'Abelforth se jetait au sol pour prendre Ariana dans ses bras. Il se mit à tendrement à la bercer, alors que ses pleurs bouleversant retentissaient dans la pièce.

Plus pâle que jamais, je vis sans comprendre, Gellert me jeter un dernier regard, avant de sortir en courant de la maison, en claquant la porte.

Vide.

Je me sentais vide. Et plus rien n'avait de sens.

Ariana ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas après tout ce mal que ma mère s'était donnée pour la protéger, pas après tous les soins qui l'avaient entourés, pas après tout cet amour qu'Abelforth lui avait prodigué.

Et petit à petit, la réalité s'imposa à moi.

Ariana était morte, et c'était entièrement de ma faute.

Une tristesse infinie m'envahissant, je me mis alors à pleurer, joignant mes larmes à celles si déchirantes de mon petit frère.

_AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG AD & GG_

_._

_La suite s'était déroulée comme un affreux cauchemar. A peine deux mois après la mort de leur mère, ils s'étaient rendus une fois de plus au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. _

_Là, ils avaient mis leur sœur adorée, auprès de leur mère, qui veillerait désormais sur elle à tout jamais._

_Quand Abelforth lui avait brisé le nez, devant l'ensemble de leurs proches, il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter, assumant l'entière responsabilité du malheur qui les frappait._

_Il l'avait amplement mérité._

_Gellert Grindelwald disparut de sa vie, aussi simplement qu'il y était entré, sans remord ni regret, et ce fut donc dans un jour de pluie, triste et endeuillé, que l'été avait pris fin, emportant avec lui ses rêves de gloires, ses rêves de conquête et ses rêves d'amour._

_Ne laissant derrière lui que chagrin et culpabilité._

_._

_Fin_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Merci d'avoir lu ce OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ (je prends aussi les critiques constructives, ça fait progresser)

J'ai d'autres idées de OS, et d'histoire, rien d'écrit encore, faut que je termine Tentratrice amnésie tout de même ^^".

Mais si vous laissez pleins de coms, je les écrirais peut être quand même !

Bye

Djiyae


End file.
